Adolescence
by EngelMegane
Summary: Oneshot. AU. Based on the Vocaloid song. They loved each other more than they thought possible, even though they're now being forced to separate as their blood bonded them as the two halves of a single being. G27. Twincest.


*blushes* I know that I should get a move on with another chapter of _A Second Chance_, but this oneshot has been brewing in my computer for quite some time now. I recently got a laptop for my birthday last week (I've finally turned legal, my god), and after transferring all my files and folders to my new baby, it occurred to me that I should finish this up while I had the inspiration to.

The pairing in this is G27, with a flavor of twincest. *blushes more* This is inspired from the Vocaloid song "Adolescence" by Rin and Len Kagamine, and I couldn't help but imagine Giotto and Tsuna in this song. *buries face in hands* I might have some mistakes, and they might be OOC, but I've written just just to get it out of my system, so if you're not a fan of BL, incest, drama, or any combination thereof, please don't read further.

I do not own KHR, and I profit nothing from using Amano Akira's characters.

* * *

><p><em>There's no other love like the love for a brother. There's no other love like the love from a brother. –Astrid Alauda<em>

-G27-

"_**Hey, Gio…"**_

"_**What is it, Tsuna?"**_

"_**Um… who do you love the most?"**_

"_**Isn't it obvious? It's you, of course."**_

"_**R-Really? Even more than Papa and Mama?"**_

"_**Yeah. You're… the most important person to me."**_

The old fashioned clocked finally tolled as it announced another hour, the deep gongs heard everywhere around the house, but the continuous ringing only served to echo his own heart, which seemed to have frozen from the shock.

"W-What?" It was the first time he had heard his voice like that, small, breathless and in complete disbelief. "W-What do you mean…?"

"Like I said, you two."Iemitsu looked serious for once, his arm around their mother, who was observing her sons for their reactions worriedly.

"Starting tonight, both of you would be sleeping in different rooms."

"W-Why?" He can't believe it. He felt anger and rage bubble through him, writhing and volatile. They can't do this! No! He didn't want this at all!

"N-no way…" He felt the smaller, lighter hand in his own tighten considerably, slightly shaking, as the brunet teen beside him voice out his own protest. "Y-You can't, Mom, Dad! I don't want to be separated from Gio!" he sounded close to tears, clinging to his older blond's hand. Just the mere idea of being separated from his twin hurt him deeply, his heart shattering at the painful thought.

They can't do this to them. He and Giotto had always been together from the start. Growing up, they were always there for each other, having a bond deeper than most siblings, coming from one womb. He could never remember a time wherein he was away from his brother for a long time, always beside him to support, smile, cry and laugh with him.

"But Tsu-kun, Gio-kun, you two are growing up." Nana explained as gently as she should, noting of her older son's ashen white face and her youngest distressed one. "Both of you are now fifteen. It's time for you to stop spending so much time with each other and to open up to other people your age." She knew how close her sons were, almost to the point of being the same person, but she and her husband decided it was time for them to regain their own identities and for them to develop different hobbies and likes. "We've already moved Gio-kun's stuff to the other room, and changed Tsu-kun's bed so that it would fit more for one person only."

…They even threw away their bed? The big, queen sized bed that he and his brother shared since they were little kids and spent their times cuddling, and hugging each other, whispering under the sheets every night? He can't accept this. Giotto couldn't accept it. He _won't_ accept this.

"I don't need anyone else." His voice was low, his bed bowed as he gripped Tsuna's hand so hard it almost hurt. "I only need Tsuna beside me. If Tsuna's with me… then I'm content."

And they were both so happy just a few hours before, spending time in the park with their other friends, sharing a crepe as they talked constantly about school, their lives and everything in between, only to come home to this earth shattering announcement.

"Gio…" The brunet whispered worriedly, placing his other hand on the blond's shoulder, squeezing comfortingly, his face betraying the deep sadness he felt.

"I will not argue with you on this matter, you two." Their blond father said firmly, closing the subject. "Both of you would be sleeping in different rooms starting tonight, and that's final."

_-_G27_-_

Giotto ran a comb through Tsuna's damp hair, gently untangling the knots that gathered, sitting on Tsuna's new bed in their used to be shared bedroom. Tsuna was sitting on the ground, his head lying on one of his older twin's thighs as he felt the large, wide teeth run through his brown locks.

"I don't want this, Gio." He confessed quietly, pulling up his legs and wrapping his arms around his calves. "I don't want to sleep here in our room alone…"

"I know, Tsuna." His twin replied as quietly as he did, finally finished combing through the chocolate hair, placing the comb aside as he started to ruffle Tsuna's head almost absentmindedly. "But we can't disobey our parents."

"I-I'll feel so lonely without you here…" The brunet sniffled, the usually bright caramel eyes now brimming with unshed tears, with one managing to escape his eye and land on his brother's naked thigh. "T-They even removed our bed…"

Giotto, despite what he felt right now, smiled slightly when he heard the telltale signs of the waterworks. Tsuna had always been a crybaby, even then. "Don't cry, Tsuna." He pulled his brother up with him to sit on the bed and wiped the tears away with the back of his fingers. "It's not the end of the world, you know." He said lightly. "You'll see me again in the morning."

"B-But… it's not the same." Tsuna admitted, closing his eyes as the slightly rough skin brushed against his wet eyelashes. "Without you…"

The blond sighed, not in exasperation, but in fondness. "You're hopeless." But, even as Giotto said that, he knew it was true. He chuckled, placing his hands on the other teen's shoulders. "Don't make that face. It makes you uncute, you know."

"I'm not cute." Tsuna managed to pout at the term as his brother started to tease him. "You don't call boys cute."

"But you are," The blond laughed a bit, pinching a rosy cheek for emphasis. "Look!"

"I'm not! You're the one to talk; you have the same face I do!" But Tsuna could see the differences between them, his brother's hair as bright as the flaming sun, his sunset colored eyes sharper, his voice deeper by a few notches, his jaw more angular and he was a little taller, unlike him that still had the somewhat effeminate traits he inherited from their mother, his voice staying in its moderately high pitch. And, at that moment, the brunet saw a completely different teen before him, one he didn't know, but the image was gone as quickly as it appeared.

"Tsuna?" Seeing as his twin's eyes weren't focused, Giotto became a little worried, calling out Tsuna's name twice before catching the younger teen's attention again. "What's wrong?"

"N-No… it's nothing." Tsuna shook his head, a little lost in his thoughts. "Sorry."

Giotto sighed, moving his hand away from his brother to the sheets where it rested between them. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Tsuna suddenly missed the warmth of his brother's hand, and placed his on top of the other, his fingers curling tight as he gave a smile at the older blond. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

The moment their hands touched a current suddenly jumped through their skin, warm, almost hot at the contact. Giotto quickly pulled himself back, still feeling the tingle where their skin casually touched, his face strangely heating up as well. What was that? He stared at his fingers in confusion and slight wonder.

"Giotto?" Tsuna was staring at him, a bit surprised by the sudden role reversal. "Are you okay?" he asked with some worry. He once again touched his twin's hand, and Giotto was relieved that the spark didn't happen again. But gazing at it the blond felt a bitter pang fill him when he saw that their hands and fingers weren't exactly the same anymore. He saw that his was longer by a few centimeters, thinner, but definitely larger than Tsuna's.

He sighed again. "I'm just tired, that's all." And Giotto never realized it until he said it out loud, feeling the exhaustion sink into his mind, slowly fogging it up. He was sick of this. Why were they forcing the two of them apart? He felt tired, physically and emotionally, and it was already taking its toll on him. Normally he wouldn't be this stressed, but the thought of being separated from his twin created a rush of anxiety he had never felt before. "Maybe I'll go to bed already."

"S-So soon?" Tsuna didn't want Giotto to leave him. Not yet. He was scared of being alone in their room, always had been, and it was only with Giotto's constant presence when they slept together that Tsuna didn't regularly hyperventilate when he would wake up in the middle of the night. Tsuna didn't want to sleep alone, never wanted to, and gripped the other teen tighter. He was being selfish, he knew, but Tsuna would give up anything in the world if it meant that his twin would stay right by his side. "I-It's still early, s-so…!" He would cry, plead and beg if had to, just to keep the blond from going.

"It's already close to midnight, Tsuna." And, Tsuna realized with dread sinking into his chest, his twin was right. The grandfather clock below had chimed eleven times a few moments ago, and the house was quiet. Their parents had probably gone to sleep already, and they were the only ones who were still awake. They had school tomorrow, and it wasn't advisable for Tsuna to stay up that late, since he wasn't a morning person at all.

"I-I see…" the brunet visibly faltered, all his arguments ending with that one simple sentence. They cannot delay the inevitable. Giotto was going to sleep in a different room, and there was nothing they could do about it.

Why did that thought have to hurt so much?

Giotto sensed his twin's distress; he always could, ever since they were born. It was both a blessing and a curse, and now the blond was damning himself for partly being the reason why his sibling was so sad. But what could he do? It was what their parents wanted. With a sigh and a smile he leaned forward and brush his lips across Tsuna's forehead, smiling wider as he felt the other instantly blush at the contact, lingering there for a short while. It was one of the ways to calm Tsuna down, he knew, and literally felt the tension draining out of his twin's body as he sagged against the older boy. Giotto gathered Tsuna into his arms, holding on tighter as the other clung to him, waiting until his twin was completely relaxed before whispering against his hair.

"Good night, Tsuna." He said this in the lightest tone he could manage, refusing to acknowledge that little voice in his brain, taunting that it sounded more of a farewell then a night greeting. He felt Tsuna tense immediately once more, but didn't say anything in reply. Understanding, Giotto gently pulled away from the embrace and stood up, starting to walk out of the room, finally placing a hand on the door knob.

Tsuna felt helpless as he silently watched his brother move away from him, biting his lip to keep himself from bursting into tears and screaming out loud. He was biting so hard that his lip split, and he could taste the salty, metallic tang of warm blood on his tongue. When the door opened a fraction Tsuna couldn't contain himself and launched out of the bed, grasping the hem of Giotto's shirt, fear visible in his wide, brown-colored eyes. He fought against the sudden impulse to pull his twin back into the room with him, his spine shuddering at the tempting thought.

"Gio…!"

The blond turned around, catching the extended hand in his own. Tsuna felt breathless when the other slowly raised the hand up, kissing the tips of his fingers, and felt his cheeks flush dark pink, the urge to make the other stay growing stronger, almost impossible to contain. Giotto merely chuckled, offering a comforting smile, and let go, opening the door wider, fully intending to exit the room, a hand already going up for the light switch beside the door.

And Tsuna felt something in him snap.

He ran forward, almost propelling himself to reach for his twin's back. Giotto turned just in time to catch Tsuna face-to-face; automatically wrapping his arms around him as he felt a pair of arms slide around his torso, holding onto him with a desperation that they both didn't know was humanly possible.

"Please, please don't turn off the lights yet!" Tsuna's voice trembled, fisting the blond's shirt tightly, shaking his head against the crook of the other's shoulder and neck. "I-I don't want to be alone!" His hands, arms, his whole body shook with emotions that he can't describe nor name. His fists pounded on the blond's back, trembling, clinging, holding. "Please, Giotto! I-I'm scared!" He whimpered, the sound muffled against the soft cotton of Giotto's shirt.

Startled, Giotto tried to pull the spiky brown head away, smiling gently. "Come on, don't act like a chi–"

Tsuna raised his head up, and whatever words the blond wanted to say instantly died when he saw clear, pearl-like tears pooling at the edge of warm, honey-brown orbs. His heart suddenly jumped, heat pooling at his cheeks, as his pulse raced and an indescribable emotion welled up: protectiveness, possessiveness. For so long he had buried his not-so-platonic feelings for his twin brother, but now they were alone again, holding each other like this…!

They stared at each other, their gazes telling each other more than words possibly ever could, soft brown beseeching, widened orange resisting.

_Don't go…! Please…!_

Giotto made to grasp Tsuna's shoulders, stopping at the last moment, fingers twitching and gritting his teeth as he berated himself for losing his cool. Why was he stopping himself? Tsuna needed him more than ever now. But… why was he feeling this way? He felt warm, he could distinctly feel Tsuna's body heat through their thin layers of clothing… his twin was pressed so close, close enough to see the flecks of orange at the edge of honey-brown irises… Slowly but surely he felt his self-control slipping, inch by inch, and if Tsuna kept staring at him like that Giotto didn't know what he would do.

Tsuna knew what he was doing. It was selfish of him, he knew, to do this when he perfectly knew that he was testing Giotto's limits. But he couldn't help it. He wanted to be selfish, just this once, because he truly needed his twin, wanting to be beside him, to be held by him, and be that way forever.

"Tsuna… I shouldn't–" It was a last attempt in Giotto's part, to stop himself before they would both do something they both might regret later on. The brunet shook his head, lips parting and whispered a word that completely cut though the blond's defenses.

"_Please_."

That did it.

The door was shut, the lights went off, and Tsuna found himself flung back towards the bed, his back bouncing against the cool, white sheets, hands pinned and held up over his head, a warm body trapping him, making him sink further into the mattress.

Brown and orange clashed, and they couldn't find any words to say. Their gazes held each other, probing, searching, palpable energy suddenly thrumming through their clasped hands. The temperature in the room suddenly spiked up, instantly suffocating, but they really couldn't care less.

"Tsuna…" Giotto's voice became rougher, huskier, laced with a tinge of pain and guilt. His larger hands slid down to a thin wrist, watching his twin's face carefully for any change in expression. "I…"

The brunet merely shook his head, looking up at the older teen and giving a happy, satisfied smile. He shook his hand gently away from the secure grip, and reached out to touch the feathered bright yellow strands of hair that seemed platinum in the dimness of the room, fanning out to frame the face that was so like and unlike his own. He tucked a stray lock behind an ear, acutely aware of their positions, feeling a knee slightly nudging his spread legs. Heat was pooling at his cheeks in anticipation, fingers moving forward to touch the curve of a cheek, before cupping Giotto's face with his palm.

His lips were soundless as he answered back.

_I know. _

Then a hand was on Giotto's nape, tugging him closer, and the older could only go along as their breaths mingled, their time stopped, their hearts beating in time with distinct synchrony of the midnight bell, until they were both swept in the tides of complete and utter ecstasy.

-G27-

He waited until Tsuna was deeply asleep before sitting up and sliding his feet out of the bed and placing them on the ground. Slowly he buttoned up his shirt, running a hand through his mussed up hair, trying to make it look less than a bird's nest and more of a somewhat disarrayed head of hair. It must be close to three in the morning, Giotto supposed, finally gaining composure and looking down to gaze at his twin.

Tsuna hadn't let go of his hand, not even once. A fond smile made its way to his face and he ruffled the spiky, brown locks, feeling hot breath caress his skin as his twin cradled his hand closer to his face, murmuring incoherently.

This will be the last time. That was what they promised to each other before succumbing to each other's embrace, touching, feeling, rocking against each other, before losing themselves in their passion and desire. They can't keep doing something like this. It was painful for the both of them, but, if they continued this, they would only hurt each other more. No matter what they had, it had to stop.

Because it was a sin to fall in love with your own twin brother.

He leaned forward, slowly pulling his other hand away, grabbing the blanket and tucking it around Tsuna's bare chest. He cradled the familiar and unfamiliar face, his smile fading away, stopping just a hairsbreadth from the reddened, swollen lips. His eyes furrowed, fighting an internal battle with himself, before finally giving in, closing his eyes and letting their mouths brush against each other.

_Goodbye_.

He will still remain by Tsuna's side, protecting him, but their relationship will never be the same again.

Then, as silent as he awoke, he stood up and left the bedroom, the door quietly sliding shut with a resounding finality. The hallway was quiet, with everyone in the house already sleeping except for him. Giotto leaned against the door, fingers touching his lips, remembering the ghost of his final kiss.

And, on the other side of the door, Tsuna awoke, sitting up, fingers on his bottom lip, closing his eyes as he let the tears slide down his face at his twin's bittersweet goodbye.

* * *

><p>Why is this so sad? I never meant it to be, but... anyway.<p>

Thank you for reading this! Please read and review, and I'll see you all next time!


End file.
